


New Year, Same Us

by rptlotp



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, Nonbinary Character, cw: Alcohol Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rptlotp/pseuds/rptlotp
Summary: It's about time for all the calendars in Hoenn to roll over once more. What are the Champions' plans for the new year?





	New Year, Same Us

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year everyone!! here's a little origin short for you all
> 
> dedicated to: ryan and june. for being my origin buddies and making my 2018 a little bit better <3

_Ever Grande City, 31 December_

The stars shimmered gently in the sky, shining down upon bountiful water that reflected the light. In the far distance, Wingull and Pelipper flew across the horizon, framing the night. The night before the new year.

Some had chosen to spend the night partying—music and loud sounds could be heard coming from inside the League facility. But others, including the local Champions, had decided to take a break from all the ruckus and simply enjoy the peace outside.

"I still don't quite know how you and Phoebe manage to set all this up every time," Steven said.

Wallace chuckled and took a sip of his champagne. "Lots of debating and business calls." 

Since becoming a Champion, Wallace had made it his goal to host an annual New Year's party, each one turning out more extravagant than the last. Anyone involved in the Hoenn League and all family members were permitted to come. This meant there were quite a lot of attendees. Who knew Flannery had so many relatives? Wallace didn't originally, but the more the merrier, he always said. Most of the time.

Steven leaned back in his seat, contemplative. "This year... went by rather quickly. Lots of things happened as well... but I can hardly remember them." He laughed softly to himself. "Are we getting old? May and the others are almost all grown up."

"Mmm," Wallace agreed. It had been seven years since the infamous events involving Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza. "Time is a strange thing indeed."

Steven nodded absentmindedly, staring out into a direction slightly to Wallace's left. He got the sudden impression that Steven was quite far away. He watched him in amusement for a few moments before calling him back to reality.

"Steven, dear?"

"Hm?" Steven blinked, and he was back. "Oh—sorry, I was just thinking..."

He trailed off, but soon resumed speaking. "I was thinking about all the things I was planning to do... How would you like to get married next year?"

"Oh?" Wallace asked, slightly bemused. "I thought we agreed we didn't need to... What brought this on?"

"I'm not quite sure myself," Steven replied slowly. "But I do feel that next year will be a good year for us and for Hoenn."

A few years into their relationship, Steven and Wallace had discussed the prospect of marriage and had eventually decided that there was no current need to be married. There was no need to "take the next step," as many called it, simply because they felt it would not drastically change their relationship. There was no so-called next step. There was just them.

"And I do get the feeling that it would validate our relationship to others," he continued, "even if that in itself is an utterly terrible mindset for people to have."

Wallace chuckled. "Since when have we cared about what others think? But, no, you're right." He stood up, Steven doing the same, and gazed into his partner's eyes. "It wouldn't change anything with us, just how others perceive us. Next year—I feel it as well."

Steven smiled up at Wallace. "So..."

Wallace waited, but Steven said nothing.

"Steven..."

Steven let out a small giggle. "Yes, I know. Just building up the suspense, so to speak..."

Wallace huffed good-naturedly. "Alright then..."

"Well, I also want to make sure that we are both sure about this," he said. "Wallace Kavrakis, would you like to get married?"

So he brought out the full name. "Alright then, Steven Stone, yes, I would."

Steven grinned, and Wallace grinned back.

"So, are we technically fiancés now?" Steven asked.

"Hmm... Yes, but I think I still prefer partner. At least for now."

"Me too. And you'd like spouse, right?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Alright."

Suddenly, loud yelling and cheering came from inside the building. Wallace turned his head slightly towards the sound. "It must have hit midnight," he commented. "Happy new year." 

"Happy new year." 

Fireworks, to their other side. They turned together, hand in hand, to watch. There were regular fireworks, and all sorts of Pokémon-themed fireworks as well. Others flooded out from inside and joined them, but they hardly seemed to notice. Wallace smiled as he watched the Metagross and Milotic appear in the sky next to each other. 

As the last of the fireworks dwindled down, Wallace turned to face Steven one more. "What do you say to a first kiss of the new year? And the first one being engaged," he added.

"I would love it."


End file.
